Book 8: College Arcane (2015)
College Arcane '''is the eighth book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 8: College Arcane (2015) Goodreads Description Book 8 of the Demon Accords. College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. Kindle Description Book 8 of the Demon Accords. From Amazon bestselling author John Conroe comes the eighth of the Demon Accords series. College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. Paperback Description Book 8 of the Demon Accords. College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 8 of the Demon Accords. College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. MP3 CD - Description Book 8 of the Demon Accords. College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. Acknowledgment in Book 8: College Arcane (2015) Author's Note: Declan and Chris will be back in God Hammer or as I like to think of it, the most exciting college internship ever. Many thanks to Marty Munson, Ryan Bibby and Susan Gottfried, whose hard work help my scribbles become a book. The idea for the cover that Ryan skillfully created came from my wife Robin. The college world was copied from my observations of my daughter's experience... from a safe distance. My younger daughter supplies much of the snark and wit expressed by government and company. Finally, I want to dedicate College Arcane to Mark W. Merritt, lifelong friend, patriot, and shadow warrior. Rest without pain my friend. Reviews for Book 8: College Arcane (2015) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 8: College Arcane (2015) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 3888 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 3.888 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 566 pages. The publication date or the release date was April 8, 2015, which was over 4 years ago or 4 years, 8 days including today's date. Also known as 1469 days which can be converted into 126,921,600 seconds, 2,115,360 minutes, 35,256 hours, 209 weeks and 6 days, and/or 402.47% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B00VW3B6T8. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touch screen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #104,441 Paid in Kindle Store *#779 in Occult Horror *#1044 in Occult Fiction *#7790 in Action & Adventure Fiction (Kindle Store) The Kindle version cost $2.99 US Dollars after credits and $4.99 US Dollars before credits. Paperback Details for Book 8: College Arcane (2015) The pages in the paperback are a total of 564 pages. It was published by lulu.com on June 14, 2015, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 10 months and 12 days including today's date. Also known as 1412 days which can be converted into 121,996,800 seconds, 2,033,280 minutes, 33,888 hours, 201 weeks and 5 days, and/or 386.85% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1329066863 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1329066861. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 1.4 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 2.1 pounds. The average customer review for this book is 4.8 stars out of 5 stars from 355 customer reviews which include 83% percent gives it 5 stars, 15% percent gives it 4 stars, 1% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 22214870. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #1,174,712 in Books *#84184 in Fantasy (Books) The paperback version cost $28.56 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 8: College Arcane (2015) The listening length of the audiobook is 12 hours and 49 minutes which is also known as 12.81 hours, 46,140 seconds, 769 minutes, 0.534027 days, 0.076289 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 5 months, 20 days ago including today's date. Also known as 1267 days which can be converted into 109,468,800 seconds, 1,824,480 minutes, 30,408 hours, 181 weeks, and/or 347.12% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176JJ4GI. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *#397 in Contemporary Fantasy *#550 in Occult Fiction *#933 in Action & Adventure (Books) The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.99 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 8: College Arcane (2015) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is in English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531826555 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825102. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 4.8 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.8 stars out of 5 stars from 355 customer reviews which include 83% percent gives it 5 stars, 15% percent gives it 4 stars, 1% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #3,152,197 in Books *#14448 in Occult Fiction *#14878 in Fantasy Action & Adventure *#46695 in Books on CD The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 8: College Arcane (2015) College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. Book 9: God Hammer (2015) '''This is a preview of the Book 9 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure - plus one. Declan O'Carroll is excited to begin his summer internship at the hottest company on the planet, the Demidova Corporation. The only thing is, he has no idea what he'll be doing for them. After all, how much can a second semester freshman contribute to a multinational wonder? Turns out that if you happen to be the most powerful male witch around, quite a lot. Maybe more than the Big Apple can handle. Category:Books Category:Book Category:Novel Category:Novels